Finally Mine
by KrazynKuki
Summary: "I knew what I had to do to make Yoh mine. I would seduce him, make love to him, and reveal my thousand year secret. He would forgive me and love me forever."


Finally Mine

_I finally have him, to myself that is._

_I was so happy when Yoh came to me, but I knew that he was angry also. To hold Yoh in my arms erased all those years of loneliness, pain and sadness that plagued me for a thousand years. He promised he would never leave and I him, and now we are one, now and forever.  
_

It started when Yoh had won the tournament. I was shocked that Yoh had beaten me. The final blow he dealt me had knocked me unconscious when I had expected to be dead. Yet I had awoken in a room, more so a home, with Yoh sitting in a window seat looking through the window. In my eyes my brother was still so beautiful, and I wanted him; but thanks to his engagement to Anna he would still be the one thing I cannot have. Although there was quite a few times where I found him alone and tried to force myself on to him. He never said no but he still wouldn't let me touch him, maybe a kiss here and there but that was it. I think he wanted me just as I wanted him.  
He looked at me with soft eyes smiling the lazy smile he only gave to his friends. Now he was giving it to me.

"Hey." He said lifting himself from the window seat. "Are you feeling better?"

I lifted a brow somewhat confused before shrugging and looking around, taking in my surroundings. To be honest it looked like a place I would live at especially the king sized bed I was sitting in.

"It's a house I found. I remodeled it so that you'd be comfortable here." Yoh stated answering the question that never got past my lips.

"Why?" I couldn't understand why Yoh would do this for me, although, I was grateful.

He looked at me smiling lazily before throwing his hands behind his head. "I want you to stop fighting."

That was all it took for me to stop chasing humanity for revenge even though I said I never would. I did stop, and I did stay in that place Yoh had gotten for me. It was a nice home, Japanese with a modern twist. He got me the simple technology, the ones that were a basic need and wouldn't make me angry. I was also some distance from the city, Yoh saying that he would get any necessities if I ran out so that I wouldn't be bothered with those humans. I was glad and to be honest I thought that he would stay with me. He cooked us a meal (surprisingly) and stayed the night over.

When I woke the next morning he was gone. He left a note saying that he had to go home, and if I ever needed anything I should call him. He promised to visit every three days as well. Before long I was anxiously waiting for him to come home to me. Yes I'll admit that I wanted my brother, in more than a brotherly way too. I wanted to know what he would feel like inside of me. I guess when Yoh had beaten me I saw no more reason to make him my uke. Strangely enough, I _wanted_ to be the uke, and I _wanted_ Yoh to hold me. Believe it or not I grew jealous of what Yoh and Anna could be doing. Maybe if Yoh knew my secret he would stay. He would leave her behind and stay with me. Absently I wondered if Yoh knew her secret too.

I knew what I had to do to make Yoh mine. I would seduce him, make love to him, and reveal my thousand year secret. He would forgive me and love me forever. When Yoh returned three days later and I gave him the biggest hug ever and made my first move. When he placed his bag on the floor, I pulled him into a hug and kissed him. It was simple and quick enough that I was able to pull away and grab his bag to be moved upstairs. I knew he was surprised and I knew he would do nothing of it. It had been like that for a month now. After leaving three days prior he is coming back. He would be staying for the rest of the night and tomorrow, after that night he would leave in the morning. That was enough time for me to get what I needed and have him leave Anna for good.

I cooked dinner that night and he made dessert.

"How did you win the tournament?" I asked him not knowing what happened after I had become unconscious. I never bothered to ask even though he'd been here for a month.

"Well, you wiped out all of your opponents which caused a lot of others to forfeit. That left my team and Ren's team after I beat you." Yoh explained setting the table.

"My team won and after that I was supposed to fight Faust and Rio."

"I take it they forfeited?" I cut in placing the lid over the pot of rice.

"Yeah, they were only in it to help me. In the end I was named Shaman King."

I nodded. Yoh was very impressive. I licked my lips as I glanced him over; he was well built thanks to his training and his hair was longer, it was now a little past his shoulders. I wondered absently if he's going to cut it.

"I might." Yoh stated turning off the pot of rice. I stared at him disbelieving the fact that Yoh had just read my thoughts, it was shocking and surprising.

"Sorry. It came with being shaman king, although I do have more control."

I was still staring. Does this mean that Yoh knows what I plan to do? I guess I couldn't overcome my shock to make a response.

"Yeah I do know, I listen to your thoughts so that I can look after you actually." He looked away after saying this, thinking.

I knew that Yoh was blocking me from his thoughts because I couldn't read them. If he knew, what did he have to say to it? Yoh looked at me then. Instead of replying he grabbed the pot of rice and placed it by the dining table. I followed and we ate quietly, awkwardly. When we were done he cleaned the dishes and I went upstairs to my room. Yoh obviously was going to sleep in the guest room to avoid me. I hoped not, I wanted him to sleep beside me so that I could feel his warmth.

Yoh was done with the dishes. I know because I can hear him walking up the stairs. It wasn't long before he was standing in the doorway looking at me. I laid there staring and hoping that he would come lay with me. I was pleading, begging, hoping that he would walk into this room.

"Please." I found myself saying without thought.

He complied, changing into his pajama pants and shirt before sliding into bed with me. We laid there staring at each other. For some reason I felt sad and I couldn't stop myself from asking. "If you know how I feel why do you torment me by coming back?"

"I'm sorry." Yoh whispered. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before turning his back to me. When he did this I felt the hurt in my heart come back after I thought it was gone for good. I too turned my back and went to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I could smell the food floating throughout my room. I sighed before taking my clothes off to take a shower only to find the tub filled with bathing water. I took a bath instead and when finished I grabbed a robe and tied it about my waist. For some reason I still wanted to continue this plan despite knowing that it may be futile. I guess I would just have to use force. Was I eager? Yes I'll admit to that. I just wanted to feel Yoh against me if only for a moment. I left the room and headed downstairs intent fully on getting a taste of Yoh.

When I was finally got to the dining room I headed straight over to Yoh and grabbed his shirt. Before I could even lift his shirt an inch, I was on my back with my wrist above my head being pinned down by Yoh's hands. Yoh was hovering over me staring down at me intently. He was frowning something that didn't suit Yoh at all. The moment I looked into his eyes I knew; Yoh was holding back for _her_. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Before he could let me go I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer so that he was snug against me.

"She doesn't have to know." I stated kissing him.

He turned his head away frowning.

"Yoh, I want you to be happy. And I see clearly that you're not happy with her."

He glared at me then. I had never seen Yoh glare at anyone. "How would you know?"

"I'm better. I'll prove it, just let me." I pleaded moving my hips so that he was pressed tightly against me our groins touching.

He tensed at the contact twisting slightly to remove the pressure.

"I bet you haven't even lain with her."

"What's with you two, why are the both of you fighting over me for?" Yoh snapped twisting my legs and pushing me roughly away.

"What is it? What are you two hiding from me? Every time I stay for three days at both homes, the both of you are find some way to keep me there. You both complain about the other thinking about this big secret that Anna doesn't want me to know, and you want me to find out! What is _it_?"

I stared at Yoh shocked once again by the change being a shaman king has done to him. Anna didn't want Yoh near me, obviously because I knew Anna's secret. I did threaten her with it once before even though I never got to act on that threat. That could explain why, she was afraid of losing Yoh, afraid of not being shaman queen.

"What secret did you threaten Anna with?" Yoh asked cutting into my thoughts.

I looked at him glancing him over licking my lips as I did so. My brother was sexy when he was angry.

"Ask her." I stated fixing my robe and seating myself at the table. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm lying."

He stared at me for the longest time his eyes looking me over. My robe, face, hair, body, he wanted me and I would gladly give it to him. All he had to do was let Anna go.

"Be honest Yoh," I stated picking up my bowl. "Do you want me?"

Yoh sighed before laughing quietly to himself. "I'm not going to leave her for you Hao."

Yes he wanted me. "She has nothing to give you."

"She's given me enough." _I can give you more._

"Really… what about love?"

"Yup." _I seriously doubt it._

"Sex?"

"Definitely." _It wasn't good enough._

"How about a son? Has she given you one of those? I highly doubt it." I snapped throwing my chopsticks down on the table. I was losing my patience I needed to calm down, now.

Yoh frowned.

"The two of you have been together for eight months now. That's plenty of sex. Shouldn't she be pregnant by now or has she already given birth? Where's your son Yoh? Or daughter, where is she?" I asked angrily leaning across the table staring Yoh in the face. _I need to calm down._

"How did you know about that?" Yoh asked setting his bowl onto the table.

"About what, that she doesn't really love you; that she can't get pregnant like I can?" I shouted once again a vein stretching across my temple, I can feel it throbbing.

I stopped myself mainly because I just hit two birds with one stone. Yoh was staring at me his mouth open. It was too soon and a had to let my anger get the best of me. Now Yoh knew and I was afraid that he would hate me, I even worried what he might do to Anna. _What will he do?_

"Yoh?" I called.

He looked at me and swallowed hard. Then he rose from the table, slipped on his shoes, and walked out the front door. I closed my eyes and flinched when the door slammed shut.

_I am such a fool._

I hadn't seen Yoh since. I've been living here alone now for nine months and I miss him so much. I found myself realizing that even if I can't have him, I still want him to be around me. I wanted him to come back. I begged him mentally almost every night to come back. Why did I do this? Because I know he hears me, he said so himself.

I week later I was in my room just laying on my bed drifting in and out of sleep. I couldn't bring myself to do anything and it was dark outside. _Was I the great Asakura Hao going to sleep my life away?_ I have nothing to live for and the shaman throne had already been claimed. My followers were all gone; including Opacho and the spirit of fire was destroyed. I still had my abilities but I had no use for them.

_How embarrassing. _

Before I could let myself drift off again there was a loud _ding_ sound. I sat up confused at where that sound came from; then again I wasn't sure what the sound was. I shook my head and settled back into my bed, pulling the covers over my head.

Right before I could drift off something settled itself on top of me. For a moment I thought it was a foolish human rapist for I sensed no shaman energy. I created a sphere made of pure air that would choke this lowly human until he suffocated. When I lifted my hand another hand shot out and grabbed mine forcing the sphere to vanish.

"I'm sorry." The owner of the hand whispered his voice muffled by the blanket.

Said owner pulled the blanket from my face and I gasped when I saw Yoh. I thought that I would never see him again yet here he was lying on top of me.

"I'm sorry." Yoh stated again.

"It's okay." Of course I'd forgive him; I could never hate him anyways.

"What happened?" I asked him moving the thick comforter so that he could lie next to me.

"I waited… I waited nine months for her to give me a child, for her to get pregnant." Yoh shook his head while I pulled him closer. "She didn't. So I made her tell me the truth."

I nodded, "What did she say?"

"She had surgery." Yoh said his eyes narrowing in slight anger. To me he still looks sexy when he's angry.

"Before the tournament began; she had surgery when she was still back in Izumo. She realized after I proposed that she never wanted to have kids. Despite her apology I couldn't bring myself to stay."

"Stay with me," I blurted out, "Even if it's just for the night."

He nodded as he laid there. "Didn't you here the doorbell?"

I looked at him confused. "What's that?"

Then it occurred to me that the ding I heard was this so called doorbell Yoh spoke of.

Yoh chuckled softly. "Well next time you hear a ding answer the door."

He must have been thinking of something because he was playing in my hair. It felt good though I always enjoyed it when my hair was played with.  
I could feel my eyes drooping but I didn't want to sleep at least not yet. He had something to say, I know he did.

"What is it Yoh?"

"Is it true?"

I lifted my head into my hands and looked down at him. "What?"

"That you can get pregnant."

I smirked then and I couldn't stop it from spreading when a sickly sweet plan formed in my head. I climbed on top of him and straddled him as I pushed my hands up his button- up shirt. Now wasn't the time but I couldn't resist. Yoh needed to relax; besides frowns didn't suit him.

"Want to find out?"

His eyes widened before he blinked dumbly at me as my words and actions sunk into actual thought. Before I knew it Yoh had flipped the positions; my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands going under my shirt.

"Only if you love me." Yoh responded his fingers latching on to my nipple making me gasp.

I nodded and Yoh kissed me. I'm finally getting what I want. Yoh taste like oranges as if he had one before coming here. I could feel him; his hands were everywhere at once. The feeling in my stomach dripped slowly to my groin and I pushed against Yoh rubbing myself eagerly against him. He was hard and I wanted to feel him inside me.

He was pulled off my shirt and sucked hard on my neck, pinching even harder on my nipples. Yoh made the perfect seme and I wanted him. It wasn't long before both of us were naked and Yoh's hardness was poking the inside of my thigh. I needed something to prepare the both of us. I was looking at my dresses to search for some oil when Yoh pushed me legs up. He grabbed the belt from his pants and tied my ankles to the head board.

I didn't have to ask Yoh what he was doing; I could feel him. He was licking and sucking on the head of my cock. He felt so good and I didn't want him to stop. Before I could cum he stopped and licked his way down to my hole. He licked all around it before allowing his tongue to dance with my opening. Then he stuck it in and I almost came. He did this a few times until I spasmed around his tongue.

I felt too hot and I know Yoh did too because he thrusted hard forcing me to take him in semi- dry. He gave me a moment before he started to move. He was quick and when he hit my prostate I cried out and shuddered as he continued to ram into my prostate. He didn't stop even though we both had cum twice.

To put it simply we fucked all night. He was _perfect_, especially when he put me up against the wall with my legs over his shoulder. After that night Yoh moved in breaking his engagement to Anna. I, on the other hand, am due for my child in two months. It's a boy and we are still unsure what to name him. Yoh suggested we call him Funga fufu.

_Pshhh. I think not._

* * *

Please review! I have been dreaming about this all week. Don't worry I'll up date my other stories soon. Promise!  
You know what, I miss you guys.


End file.
